


Somnus

by Cid_Raines



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, DARK AS HELL, F/M, Gritty, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mental Torture, Physical Abuse, Retelling, Torture, different story basically, hopefully good, vs13 days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cid_Raines/pseuds/Cid_Raines
Summary: The Prince of Light was born with the ability to see the light of expiring souls. He would rise one day to become the saviour of Lucis, and the saviour of the world.WARNING: contains major spoilers for FFXV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of the FFXV story- with added elements, different twists, and adjusted backstories. I have also included the character of Stella Nox Fleuret in this sort of AU. I do hope you enjoy reading this.

PRELUDE

_When the goddess of death opens the Unseen Gate, the souls of the dead ascend as a streak of light to the heavens and through the Gate. When few among the dying see the light, they are given power from the Kingdom of the Dead._

The king of Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum, had witnessed tragedy in his lifetime. He had seen many deaths- including his wife’s. He had suffered and lost much at the hands of his enemies, but he had learnt to endure. A king pushes onwards, after all, accepting the consequences and never looking back.

But this was too much to bear.

Noctis was a ray of light in the perpetual darkness that seemed to surround Regis. His boyish optimism and everlasting hope never ceased to bring a smile onto the tired king’s face, no matter how bad he felt. Regis wanted nothing but happiness for his young son, a boy who had also suffered much in his childhood, but had gotten through it… but it wasn't going to happen.

Noctis was a child, yet an enormous burden had been placed upon his shoulders. Regis could hardly bear to watch as Noctis grew up enjoying his childhood, oblivious to what was coming for him.

His hand trembled as he rested it onto the hood of the Regalia. His other arm held his precious son close to his chest. Noctis, as he usually was, was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, in time with the pattering of the rain. Regis looked down at his hopelessly young face, the peaceful set of his shoulders, and let out a choked sob.

No… he couldn't be weak now. He had to be a king. He had to rise up and protect his son as best as he could.  _ A king pushes onwards.  _ Clenching his jaw, he tightened his grip on Noctis, feeling the beating of his heart against his chest.

  
_ I love you, and I will always be with you. I will protect you. My son… you will walk tall. _

***

“Stella! Leave poor Noctis alone, will you?” Queen Sylva of Tenebrae said, in an exasperated tone of voice. “You'll frighten him if you keep bombarding him with questions. Be polite like Luna!”

The young princess of Tenebrae looked up at her mother with sparkling eyes. She had a sort of bright, burning presence- curiosity filled her youthful face, and she had a little bounce to her step. The prince of Lucis looked slightly intimidated in his wheelchair- he was naturally shy, and Stella’s explosive personality was a little overwhelming for him. Lunafreya, her sister, looked torn between amusement and exasperation. Her sister could be quite exhausting sometimes, and she felt a pang of sympathy for the poor prince.

“I'm not hurting him, Mother. I just wanted to know what it feels like to be in a-”

“Stella.” Stella and Luna’s older brother, Ravus, reached out a hand and clumsily took hold of her head. He was blind, but knew his surroundings fairly well- and besides, his sister’s voice was so loud, he could easily find her. “Shut up, you little goose. You're scaring him! Ouch, stop pinching me!”

“Ravus called me a goose!”

“Stella, don't pinch Ravus. Ravus, don't call Stella a goose. Honestly!” Sylva turned to Regis, who looked very much amused. “I'm awfully sorry about my children, King Regis. It seems they have not yet grasped the concept of manners!”

“Don't worry!” Regis laughed heartily. “My Noct is just the same. He won't even eat vegetables. Children!”

“Dad!”

Sylva gave a lovely, melodic laugh. “I’d love to swap, Noctis seems like such a lovely boy-”

“Mother!” Ravus and Stella yelled, and Luna simply grinned.

“- but alas, my silly three will have to do. I must say, King Regis, it is truly an honour to have you in the House of Fleuret, in the noble province of Tenebrae.”

Regis bowed his head courteously. “The honour is truly mine. I am immensely grateful for your help, and I trust that Noctis is in good hands.”

“Indeed, our healers are the very best. However, I can't account for the damage caused by my children- apologies in advance!”

Luna looked gave the nervous looking Noctis a serene smile.

“Don't worry,” she whispered. “Stella is a bit headstrong, but she's not mean at all. And Ravus seems a bit scary, but he's so, so, so nice. I'm sure you'll have a lovely time here, Prince Noctis.”

“Thank you,” Noctis murmured back, and gave the young Oracle a bright smile.

***

Noctis found Gentiana unnerving.

The Messenger glided in and out of the house whenever she saw fit, which meant her appearances were very unpredictable. Since their first meeting, Noctis had found her enthralling and rather terrifying. He didn't know whether to like her or fear her.

He found himself asking Ravus and Stella about her one fine morning. To his surprise, the two were in fact very friendly. He still found Stella’s remarkably extroverted nature a little daunting, but Ravus was incredibly nice.

“Gentiana?” he said, giving his gentle laugh. The three were sitting in Luna’s room. The young Oracle was busy with her work, so Noctis rarely got to see her around. He had grown very fond of the company of the other two Nox Fleuret siblings, so it didn't really matter. “I know she seems scary, but she's actually very nice. She lets me get out of lessons sometimes.”

Stella was weaving blue flowers together, although she didn't seem to have Luna’s talent for it. “She tells me stories about the gods. She told me that I looked like Etro!”

She looked smug. Noctis was about to ask Ravus if this was true, but realised, with a startled glance, that he wouldn't be able to know. Stella noticed his gaze, and looked slightly sadly at her brother.

“Hey, Noct,” she said suddenly. She had started calling him Noct despite their lack of closeness, and he found that he didn't mind at all. “Do you wanna go out to the fields. I'll show you mine and Loony’s favourite spot.”

“Um, sure...” Noctis said quietly.

“Great!” Stella leapt to her feet. “Ravy-oli, are you coming? Let's go!”

“Don't call me Ravy-oli!” Ravus exclaimed, but he too got to his feet, in a slightly less elegant manner- Stella held him to stop him from stumbling.

Stella took the back of Noctis's wheelchair. “C'mon! I'll show you!”

***

The imperial airships landed during the day. There was no chance for Tenebrae.

Noctis could hardly believe his eyes. He had stayed in this beautiful place for so long, he had started to see it as a second home- and now it was being invaded. The look of terror and realisation on the kind Queen Sylva’s face was enough to fuel panic inside of him.

Luna, who he had not really seen much during his stay, was the first by his side. Her breathing was ragged, and a look of fear was on her usually calm face.

“N-Noctis,” she stammered. “I- I- where's King Regis?

Noctis, trapped in his wheelchair, shook his head, dumbfounded. Soldiers from imperial dropships were landing on the Tenebraen soil. There was no sight of Stella or Ravus anywhere. Where were they?

A cry answered his question. With horror, Noctis watched as Ravus fell to his knees, utter fear written across his face as he clutched his arm. Of course. He couldn't see what was going on. He couldn't move, much less fight, as a huge imperial soldier made his way towards him, holding an enormous sword in his hands.

Luna screamed as the imperial general lifted his sword, and Ravus turned his head desperately towards the source of the noise.

“Ravus!” Queen Sylva screamed, and, in less than a second, she had hurled herself in front of her son, her arms thrown out in a desperate attempt to protect him. Ravus had fallen backwards, and was openly sobbing- Noctis felt his heart contract at the horrible sight- how he must have felt, he couldn't see, but so much was going around him, and his mother was being-

The imperial general impaled the fair queen through the heart. Noctis cried out as he lifted the queen’s lifeless body into the air, like some sort of trophy, and hurled her corpse at her son.

Ravus have a terrible cry as he fell backwards, the weight of his mother’s corpse landing on his chest. He felt wildly at the air before him, and his hands came in contact with his mother's hair-

“Ravus!” It was Stella. The young girl raced across the battlefield to reach her older brother, and she grabbed at his shoulders. Ravus looked wildly for his sister, grappling for some source of comfort- for clarification-

“Stella,” he gasped. “Wh-who- what’s going on-”

The young girl's face tightened as she looked down at the corpse of her mother, but, to Noctis's enormous shock, she did not cry. She held her brother close to her.

“They- Mother is dead,” Stella said, her voice choked, and Ravus shook his head.

“W-What do you mean…? No-”

Noctis glanced shakily at Luna, who was sobbing silently beside him. The soldiers were drawing in- it was only a matter of time before they got him… but Stella… and Ravus...

“NOCTIS!” It was his father. Without a second thought, King Regis seized his son out of his wheelchair, and, to Luna’s evident surprise, grabbed her hand. Without looking back at Stella and Ravus, he ran ahead, his expression deeply pained.

Stella looked up from where she was cradling Ravus, who was sobbing into her arms. “King Regis!”

Regis did not look behind him, though Noctis heard his terrible intake of breath.

“KING REGIS!” Stella screamed “Help us! LUNA! PLEASE! HELP US!”

Noctis did not want to leave his friends behind. He held out a hand desperately, willing Stella to look at him- and her grieving, tear-stained face contorted with pain.

“Please,” she sobbed. “Help us…”

Luna, who was staring back at her family, suddenly let go of Regis’s hand. The king looked stunned as the Oracle was swept back by the soldiers who charged at him and his son, but he carried on forwards. Noctis found himself screaming her name, Stella’s name, Ravus’s, as he was carried away from them. Stella’s cries for help went unheard as Noctis was carried into safety, away from the battleground, away from danger- and away from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read from VsXIII leaks that Ravus was intended to be a major character, and was blind, so I have implemented that into this. Stella is the youngest sibling, and isn't the Oracle- thus she will have an increased warrior role. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right- ignore the chapter numbers. This is Chapter One! I'm kind of torn about the pacing of this chapter- does it all go too fast? I would much appreciate any constructive criticism as to how I could improve the pacing, or if I need to improve it. Again, please let me know what you think!

CHAPTER ONE

“Noct. Noct. Noct! NOCT!”

Gladiolus Amicitia did not have endless reserves of patience like Ignis did. Waking up the royal brat every morning had become a terrible ordeal for him, but he was the only one who could do it. Noctis needed extreme force in the mornings- no gentle method would do shit if you wanted to wake him up.

The so-called Prince of Light gave an inelegant groan and swatted absently at his bodyguard. “Go away.”

“Ugh,” Gladio said. “Wake the fuck up, Highness! Don't you remember what day it is today? The signing party?”

“Mmph,” was all Noctis said in reply.

“Oh, Titan’s Arms…” Gladio reached forwards, grabbing the prince firmly by the shoulders, and he gave Noctis a hard shake.

“Hey!” Noctis complained loudly. “Hey, gerroff of me, Gladio!”

“Rise and shine, princess,” Gladio shouted, ignoring Noctis’s protests. “Got a big, big day ahead of us…”

“Alright- ALRIGHT, I'M UP!” Noctis yelled, as Gladio began to tickle him. “Ahahaha! Stop! I'm up, I'm up!”

Noctis instantly got out of bed, on the defensive. Gladio smirked victoriously.

“Now, get ready, quick. Ignis will have a seizure if he sees that you've slept in all morning. And don't go back to sleep!”

Noctis stuck his middle finger up at him, and waited until Gladio was out of the room before he flopped down onto the bed again.

It was going to be an exhausting day. Noctis gazed solemnly out of the window, thinking vaguely about his father's stress levels. They would be off the charts. Niffleheim making a peace treaty with Insomnia? Niffleheim being associated with the word peace at all? It seemed far too fantastical for Noctis's taste, but if his father was hopeful, he was going to have to be too.

To his own surprise, he dragged himself out of bed. Today was not the day to sleep in. He was going to have to be fully alert and awake if he wanted to mingle with those from the Empire. Though ‘mingle’ was probably not the word.

At that moment, his phone began to ring. Noctis jumped as it vibrated in his hand, and then cringed as he saw the Caller ID.

Iggy. Of course his adviser and remarkably rigid best friend would be checking up on him. Noctis answered the call with some trepidation.

“Ig,” he said, trying his best to sound awake. “Whassamatter?”

“Highness,” Ignis said briskly. “How are you feeling? Are you ready for the day ahead?”

“Uh-huh,” Noctis said, stifling a yawn. He had never been good at concealing his perpetual tiredness, but Ignis seemed to be convinced by his display of alertness.

“Good. I trust you remember the schedule for today? And that you’re thoroughly prepared for the events that may play out?”

Ignis’s tone was perfectly neutral, but Noctis could understand the message behind his words- are you ready for imperial betrayal? A smirk played across his lips.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Iggy.”

“Good. Time is of the essence, Noct, so I’ll leave you to your preparations. Bye, now.”

 “See ya later.”

Noctis stretched out his limbs. Perhaps it was time to stop faffing around and actually get to his responsibilities. He smiled almost bitterly to himself. Future king material, right here. His father had no clue how hopeless he was.

He screwed his face up as he looked at himself in the mirror opposite his bed. Today certainly was going to be eventful, if anything.

***

Nyx Ulric was good at brightening the mood, especially when the people around him were under a lot of stress. Noctis, who felt as if he had a herd of elephants rampaging about inside of him, was grateful for the glaive’s company.

“So, Highness,” Nyx said, looking in the rear-view mirror of the car. “You lookin’ forward to mingling with the Niffs?”

“Of course,” Noctis said. “I’m shaking with excitement. Potential betrayal and death? Sign me right up.”

Nyx chuckled. “Well, what’s life without a little bit of risk? Surely you didn’t expect the Emperor and his bitches to play nicely?”

“Of course I didn’t. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” Noct tossed his head back with a melodramatic groan. “A peace gala. With Nifleheim. I never thought I’d hear myself say those words. It seems ridiculous.”

The party tonight was to commemorate the signing of the peace treaty between the nations of Lucis and Niffleheim. The two had long been at war with each other, thus making the signing something of enormous importance. Noctis, however, strongly doubted the legitimacy of Nifleheim’s word.

 “Believe me, Prince, we in the Kingsglaive are still in denial. Crow bet me a hundred gil that it’s all a big, elaborate prank, set up by good ol’ King Regis. If I’m being honest with you, I hope she’s right,” Nyx said. “Hey, at least it won’t be all bad. I’m on guard duty for the fairytale princess tonight.”

 “Aw, Nyx, that touches my heart.”

“Not you, idiot. The Princess of Tenebrae.” Nyx didn’t notice Noctis’s sudden intake of breath. “Stella Nox Fleuret. Though you’re pretty, too.”

Stella. Noctis’s heart raced in his chest, and he struggled to keep his expression calm. That was a name that he had not heard in… how long? He still thought of her, of course, but to hear that name out loud… and to hear that she was going to be at the gala…

His breathing rapidly quickened, and his fingers clenched at the material of his smart suit. Stella. He still remembered the last time he had seen her- an explosive, cheerful little girl, who had always been friendly and very open with him. He remembered that terrible day, seeing her holding Ravus close to her, with her mother lying dead in front of her, her expression like stone- her screaming out for his father, desperate and hopeless and-

“So that should be a- Prince? Are you alright?”

Noctis looked up at Nyx, trying to keep his expression normal. “Yeah. I'm good. So, Stella, huh? Is… Ravus coming, as well?”

Nyx nodded. “Uh-huh. Don't think Lunafreya is, though. She's got all sorts of stuff going on for her. Mystical shit. Oh yeah, did I tell you? Crowe’s head over heels for her, it's fucking hilarious-”

Noctis listened nervously while Nyx dwindled into a tale about Crowe’s ineptitude with romance, occasionally nodding or laughing when the story called for it. He examined his nail whilst chewing his lip. Ravus and Stella. What in the world would they be doing at the event? Why, after so many years, was Noctis going to see them now?

Noctis didn't like to admit it in front of others, but he was fairly superstitious. The arrival of those two felt like a bad omen to him- no matter how much he wanted to see them again, to talk to them, he felt as if it was almost dangerous to...

“Ahh, Crowe,” Nyx said fondly, finishing off his story. “Hey, Highness, we'll be arriving, soon. You feelin’ alright?”

“Right as rain,” Noctis replied faintly. “Are Dad and the others already there?”

“Stop worryin’ Prince. All’s good. We'll be there in just a couple of minutes.”

Noctis nodded somewhat feverishly. “Yeah. Right. Uh-huh.”

He resumed his stare outside of the window. Relax, he told himself. Take it easy, Noct.

Nyx made a noise. “We're here. Right, Prince Noctis- why don't we head on in? This should be interesting.”

***

Noctis wondered how Prompto would feel in this place. Almost everyone was dressed impeccably, in stylish, sharp suits or elegant dresses, and they were all talking in a prim and proper manner. Noctis himself felt distinctly small amongst so much maturity. He was only twenty. He didn't belong in this uptight place.

He looked around carefully, recognising only a couple of Niffleheim dignitaries amongst the crowd of people. He could sense the tension underneath the pretense of civility- as if something were about to explode at any moment. He didn't like that feeling.

The Citadel had certainly been dressed up for the evening. It was alight with candles, and gentle violin music was playing in the background. The Lucian orchestra were playing as if they were in a sort of trance, oblivious to the world around them. Noctis knew that his father took on a similar sort of expression when he played his own violin- as if the music transported him to a world without stress or danger.

Noctis licked his lips nervously. He wasn't quite sure what to do here. He certainly wasn't planning on mingling with his enemies, but he wasn't too keen on talking to any Lucian, either. He kept a lookout for his father as he made his way to a corner, where a single table was sitting, unoccupied. A space where he wouldn't be noticed. Perfect.

Noctis knew that he had his weapons on hand should anything go wrong. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't completely irresponsible. He was prepared for any eventuality. He was certainly willing to kill any Niffs if it came down to it.

He bit his lower lip, his hands absently tapping on the table. He could almost sense eyes on him, though nobody approached him. He didn't know where his father was. He couldn't see Cor, or Nyx, anywhere.

Nyx had told him that he was on guard duty for Stella. If that was true, where was he? Had Stella arrived yet? Noctis’s throat tightened with panic. He couldn't imagine seeing her again. What would she say to him? Would she despise him?

Noctis raised his eyes as he felt someone watching him, but nobody was looking at him. His fingers twitched, and his pulse hammered. He was beginning to sweat. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

Suddenly, he rose out of his chair, his knees knocking against the edge of the table. He needed to be somewhere away from all the others. Where would he go?

He remembered the childhood he had spent in the Citadel. There were all sorts of rooms and hideouts he could retreat to. But then again, he would have to stay near the Niffs, in case there was an attack. He racked his brain as he looked around desperately- the crowds seemed almost too big for him, and he didn't like it.

All of a sudden, Noctis had an idea. The mural of the goddess Etro was on the floor above the plaza, where everyone was. Perhaps he would find isolation up there.

He moved from his position in the corner, carefully looking around him. He moved slowly, trying to control the irrational shaking of his hands. Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me.

“Oof!” Noctis grunted, as he collided with another person. “Oh- I'm sorry-”

“Oh, no, that's quite alright,” the other man replied silkily. “You needn't worry about me, Prince Noctis.”

“Uh-” Drawing back, he was suddenly struck by the remarkably odd appearance of the man he had walked in to. He was tall and lithe, like a panther, and he was dressed ridiculously. A fedora was placed on the top of his unruly mane of burgundy coloured hair, and his eyes were a startling amber colour. His wore a long grey scarf draped around his neck, and clothes that couldn't really be defined as formal-

“I must be on my way,” the man drawled. “Pleasure to see you, prince.”

The man walked past Noctis, a lazy smile playing across his lips. Noctis raised his hand awkwardly, and then hurried forwards. He really needed to get away from all of these utterly strange people.

The staircase leading up to the mural was long, but Noctis was grateful, as every step took him away from the crowds. Once he reached the floor above, he felt a pang of relief. It was empty. The mural of Etro was displayed in all of its glory- almost breathtakingly beautiful.

He had always been curiously drawn to the mural of the goddess, although his father strongly disliked it. It was divine and enthralling to look at, although Noctis did not really know the tale behind it. He knew that the goddess Etro was the goddess of Death, and that she was the symbol of the Lucis Household. Those in the royal family revered her, yet his father seemed to have developed a strong aversion to the mere mention of her name. Frowning, Noctis observed the painting carefully. To this day, he still did not understand his father’s pain about the goddess, and he doubted he ever would.

He took a step towards it, grateful for his isolation- and then stopped in his tracks.

He was wrong. He wasn't alone. With a sharp strike of shock, he noticed a figure, standing in front of the mural. The figure of a young woman, dressed in white, with long brown hair. He couldn't see her face, but he strongly suspected…

The woman turned her head, and Noctis felt as though he had been struck in the chest by a shard of ice.

Stella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still torn about this, lol. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and hopefully better. Any comments as to how I could improve this would be once again lovely- thank you! Also- l'il Squall reference in there :P


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis still remembered what Stella had been like as a girl. She had been wild, mischievous and playful, with a hyperactive disposition and a seemingly perpetual grin. Noctis had been intimidated by her sheer confidence and volatile nature, back then. He could not possibly keep up with her- she had been a bright, burning star, while he had been a meek and shy little boy with a disabilty.

Now, Stella looked different. The mischievous gleam to her eyes had faded, and had been replaced by ferocious intelligence and calm determination. She looked more mature and level-headed- the look she gave him was neutral, but calculating. Noctis gaped at her uncertainly, like a fish out of water. He had no idea what to say.

What could you say in a situation like this? I’m sorry I left you all alone while your country was being invaded? Noctis had only been eight years old back then- Stella had been eleven. What could he have possibly done to help her?

“Prince Noctis,” Stella said, in a voice that lacked her old enthusiasm and cheerfulness. Instead, she sounded elegant and confident. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

Noctis opened and closed his mouth. “I- I guess it has been.”

Stella turned her gaze back to the mural of Etro, looking thoughtful. Noctis didn’t know whether to approach her or simply stay where he was. He still didn’t know how she felt about him- whether she had thought of him at all for all of these years-

“It’s said that the goddess Etro will open the gate, welcoming the the souls of the dead.” Stella took a step towards the mural. “When that occurs, it’s said that a bright light will shine down through the skies from the land of the dead. Any who witness the light is rumoured to receive great power, from the kingdom of the dead.”

Noctis stared at her.

“Or, that’s how the legend goes, at least. In Tenebrae.”

Noctis looked down. “Same legend here.”

Stella smiled slightly. “You can see the light?”

Noctis bit his lip. “Near death experience.”

Stella placed her hands behind her back, looking interestedly at him. There seemed to be no animosity in her gaze- only thoughtfulness. “It’s an interesting story, don’t you think, Prince Noctis?”

Prince Noctis. Stella had once called him Noct, with a fondness to her tone. Noctis supposed that familiarity was now gone. “It’s a fairytale, Miss Fleuret.”

Stella’s smile did not fade. “There can be a lot of truth in fairytales, Prince Noctis.”

It was as if they had never met before. Noctis could feel the uncomfortable formality of his own words as he spoke. “I’ve never spoken of it. Being too different is seen as a crime by others.”

Stella’s eyes sparkled. “How very interesting. And how do you see it?”

“I- I honestly couldn’t care less about others being different from me.” Noctis felt distinctly uncomfortable meeting Stella’s iron gaze. “Nothing is good or bad, but thinking makes it so. That’s my belief, anyway.”

You can see the light? Noctis bit his tongue. The Light was said to have come down from the kingdom of the dead, blessing anyone who saw it with great power. Noctis had been gravely attacked as a boy, and had seen the Light with his own eyes. Of course he didn’t think that the legend was a simple fairytale- he just didn’t want to dwell on it. 

Stella examined him closely. Her talk of gods and death had unsettled him, and she could see that.

“Enjoy the party, Prince Noctis,” she said quietly. “I must be going.”

“Stella-”

Noctis stopped himself, biting his lip. They weren’t on a first name basis anymore.

Stella walked away from him without another word. Noctis knew that he shouldn't be surprised by her formality, but he couldn't help himself. He had been expecting her to show more emotion to him- whether it be hatred or even happiness at seeing him again. Instead, she had just been calm. Neutral. And she had walked away from him.

Noctis stared at her retreating back with his words hanging off of his lips. She did not look back at him.

He felt as if he had lost somebody. What had happened to Stella over the years? To Ravus? To Luna? He had not seen her for so long, and thus his blatant shock at how much she had changed. Had she been hurt at the hands of Nifleheim? Had she simply given up? Or had she moved on from that awful day?

Suddenly, Noctis’s phone started to buzz again, startling him out of his upset thoughts. It was Gladio.

“Hey,” Noctis said, his voice rather shaky. “Gladio. What's up?”

When Gladio spoke, he sounded urgent. “Noct. Where are you?”

Noctis frowned. “I'm at the party. In the Citadel.”

“Where?”

“I'm at the mural of Etro- why? Gladio, is everything alright?” Noctis said, worried. “Has something happened?”

Gladio made a strained noise. “Look outside.”

Noctis did so, and his eyebrows lifted high. In the sky were what were unmistakably imperial airships, their red lights glimmering like beacons in the darkness of the night. Noctis’s eyes widened.

“Would you look at that,” he breathed. “Gladio, where are you?”

“I'm on guard duty. I don't know where Iggy is.”

“Shit,” Noctis said. “Looks like the invasion has begun.”

“Get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, sorry!! Hope it was enjoyable, anyway, any constructive crit would REALLY help and thanks for reading yet again! Xx


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys! 

So I know I'm very behind on updating this fic. And I apologise greatly for that. And I know this will annoy people expecting to see a chapter update- but hear me out!! 

I've been very busy with exams and have had no time to update anything. When I finished my exams I decided to come back here and start writing a new chapter, but reading over this- I've realised that this fic doesn't flow at all the way I want it to. For me it's awkward and pretty badly written, and the story I wanted to portray has changed in my mind.

My plan is actually to rewrite this fic with the new ideas I had in mind and post that instead, hopefully the writing would be higher quality and much more engaging. I would also put a lot more effort into updating (I think lol). I just wanted to let you lovely guys who are reading this and giving it kudos know- hopefully you'll be interested enough to check out the rewrite!

Thanks so much, and I apologise again!!

\- Cecily xx


End file.
